Melodies
by DanTheSociopath
Summary: 'Nunca nos hemos hablado antes…' Razoné, con algo de desespero, mi ojos, sin embargo, sin poder ignorar el brillo de tu pálida piel, o tu sedosa cabellera azabache. Tu me sonreíste, dulcemente. 'Pues, a veces no son necesarias las palabras…' 'Oh, ¿Pero si las Canciones'


**Melodies**

 **Disclaimer: TD no me pertenece, sino a sus respectivos creadores, Tom McGillis y Jennifer Pertsch.**

 **A/N: Porque aparentemente, nunca hay demasiado Dave/Ella en este Fandom. Disfruten.**

* * *

¿Qué es la felicidad?

Pregunta estúpida, ¿No? Porque es _obvio_ que es un sentimiento. Algo que se supone que debe sentir al hacer cosas que te hacen feliz. _Deberías_ darla por sentada, no precisamente _buscarla_. Ya que siempre la tendrías a tu lado, haciéndote compañía…

O al menos, eso era lo que pensaba, ¿No?

¿Entonces… porque me era tan difícil encontrarla? ¿Por qué solía sentirme tan… miserable, todo el tiempo?

Como si algo me hiciera falta…

Mis ojos se fijaron en ti, alejándose de aquel pesado libro de historia que por alguna razón traje en el parque conmigo, para observarte. No me sorprendió en lo absoluto verte danzar alegremente en un cuidadosamente podado césped con un claro letrero que decía _No Pisar el Césped_ , tu extravagante, elegante vestido rosa intentando poder llevarte los pasos, tu corta cabellera azabache meciéndose con el viento. Podía escuchar como cantabas sin el menor cuidado del mundo unas alegres – y posiblemente recién inventadas – liricas acompañadas de la melodía de varios pajarillos, que, de nuevo, no me sorprendió en lo absoluto como parecían seguirte a todas partes, silbando melodiosamente a la par de tu improvisado, pero aun así impecable canto.

Las personas te observaban. Y no como yo, de un modo curioso, intrigado. Como si buscaran una explicación al porque de aquella alegría que parecías irradiar en ese momento, una razón escondida por la cual decidías venir, cada tarde, a compartir tus canciones con todos los animales del parque.

No.

Te observaban como si fueran un fenómeno. Una lunática, tal vez. Como si te hubieras escapado del manicomio local, y estuvieses exhibiéndote en el medio de la calle.

Y a ti parecía no importarte en lo absoluto.

Parecías _feliz_.

Y lo peor de todo es que no tenía idea de porque…

Me observaste por un segundo, tus enormes ojos negros haciendo contacto con los míos, y de inmediato me escondí detrás de mi libro, fingiendo indiferencia. Solía ocurrir de vez en cuando. Tu _sabias_ que yo estaba allí. Observándote. No me ignorabas como a todos los demás, pero tampoco parecías querer invitarme a danzar contigo – como te he visto intentar con varios peatones que pasaban a tu lado, y que en más de una ocasión terminaron con sonrisas en su rostro, ya fuesen de genuina alegría o de venenosa burla…

No.

Tú parecías contenta con que solo te observara desde la distancia. A salvo. A salvo de las miradas.

Y, a decir verdad, ya no me parecía tan reconfortante observar escondido detrás de un libro…

Quería preguntarte como, exactamente, parecías estar tan alegre todo el tiempo. Y _que_ , precisamente, era lo que te hacia feliz. ¿Debía haber algo, cierto? Porque, enserio, ¿Qué persona en su sano juicio visitaría un aburrido parque cada atardecer solo para cantar con un montón de animales tontos, y danzar cómo una bailarina de ballet en frente de un montón de extraños?

Intente perderme en mi libro, pero, por alguna razón, esta vez se me hizo más difícil ignorarte, las mismas condenadas preguntas causando un eco en el interior de mi cabeza, resonando una y otra vez, rogando ser respondidas.

Traté de ignorarlas. Intente dejarlas a un lado. Es decir, ¿A qué le importa a esa chica si soy feliz o no? Parece estar en su propio mundo todo el tiempo. O al menos, de cuatro a seis de la tarde de cada día.

Por eso, me sorprendió verte tan cerca de mí, el momento que baje mi libro para poder continuar observándote, tu rostro a pocos centímetros de mi, tus ojos, siempre abiertos con entusiasmo para ver el mundo que te rodeaba, observándome con inocencia.

No está de más decir, que tu repentina aparición me asusto _solo_ un poco…

-¡Ah!

-Estabas observándome…-Dijiste con cierta sospecha, antes de que una expresión de felicidad apareciera en tu rostro-¡Oh! ¿Acaso te gusto mi canción?-

-Si… quiero decir, _no_ … quiero decir, uh…

Maldije internamente al poder escucharme, y notar lo estúpido que debía sonar. Tu simplemente soltaste una inocente risa, sentándote a mi lado en aquella vieja banca, observando, distraídamente, como una pequeña ave aterrizaba en tu dedo índice.

-Eres tan gracioso… ¿Podrías decirme tu nombre?

-Uh… ¿Dave?

-Pues, _Príncipe David_. Mi nombre es Ella. Todo un gusto en conocerte…

Alcé una ceja confundido, al escuchar su innecesariamente formal presentación. ¿Qué acaso me llamo _príncipe_? Yo no era un príncipe. Oh, y tampoco estábamos en la edad media. Al menos no era así la última vez que revise mi calendario.

-Así que, Príncipe Dave… ¿Alguna razón por la cual vienes a visitar este hermoso edén todas las tardes?

-Es… _solo un parque_.

Enserio, estoy comenzando a arrepentirme de haberle dicho mi nombre…

-Y no. No hay ninguna razón. Solo… es un buen lugar para leer. Silencioso. Me gusta el silencio. Eso es todo…

-Pero siempre pareces tan… _solitario_. ¿Qué acaso no tienes a alguna… _Princesa_ que te haga compañía.

Sentí un inexplicable – al menos, claro, anatómicamente hablando – dolor prácticamente atravesar mi pecho, como si hubiera recibido una apuñalada en mi costillar. Una rebelde cabellera negra invadió mi cabeza, estatura baja, ojos negros, afición por la gimnasia…

Rodé los ojos, intentando ignorar su pregunta. Sin embargo, debí saber que esta chica no iba a darse por vencida tan rápido…

-Oh…-Comenzó nuevamente, con algo de indecisión – como si hubiera cometido una especie de error al comienzo – antes de esbozarme otra genuina, inocente sonrisa, y preguntar nuevamente-¿Acaso no tienes a algún… _Príncipe_ que te haga compañía?-

-Espera… ¿ _Qué_? ¡No! Q-quiero decir, ugh… no tengo a nadie, Elsa…

- _Ella_ …

-Ella…

-Pero de seguro debiste tener a tu _alguien especial_ en algún momento, ¿No? ¡Todos nos hemos enamorado alguna vez, Príncipe David!

Todo un centenar de imágenes cruzaron mi cabeza en medio segundo. Picnics, salidas al cine, aquella vez que decidí gastar casi todo mi salario de tres meses pagando aquel costoso restaurante…

-¿Sabes? No me siento muy cómodo hablando de mi vida amorosa con una completa extraña…

Noté que mi voz carecía su usual tono sarcástico, sin embargo, era lo suficientemente áspera como para dar el mensaje de todos modos. Desgraciadamente, no tenía a la persona _correcta_ para que captara el mensaje, ya que seguías observándome con _esa_ mirada, la cual todavía no podía interpretar correctamente.

Parecía estarme _leyendo_ en ese momento, no muy diferente a como yo solía leer un libro.

¿Pero cómo era eso posible?

-¡Un momento! Príncipe David… ¿Es esa la razón por la cual pareces siempre tan solitario?

No dije nada. Sencillamente, quería saber a donde llevaba todo esto…

-¿Acaso has perdido a tu _alguien especial_? ¿A tu… princesa?

…y en definitiva, fue todo un error.

-¿S-sabes que, Elsa…?

- _Ella_ …

-¡Elsa, Ella, ugh, _como sea_! Creo que t-tengo que irme. Yo… uh, debo volver a casa urgentemente. Ocurrió u-una, uh… _situación_ …

-¡P-pero David, yo…! ¿N-no quieres escuchar u-una canción? ¿Una que haga sentir mejor a tu corazón roto?

La mire a los ojos, sorprendiéndome como parecía hablar enserio, por más ridículo que sonara saliendo de sus labios.

- _No tengo_ un corazón roto, Ella. Si hay alguien que tiene algo roto aquí, eres tú. Definitivamente debe haber una razón por la cual actúas tan… ¡Tan _extraño_!

Realmente esperaba que con eso fuera suficiente. Esperaba que te alejaras, como solían hacer todos los demás.

Pero solo te quedaste ahí, observándome, con la misma maldita sonrisa.

-¿Podrías… dejar de sonreír?

-¿Pero… porque?

-Porque es estúpido. No tienes nada de porque estar feliz. No tienes razón por la cual cantar como una lunática en el parque, sonriéndoles a un montón de extraños…

-Oh, por supuesto que tengo razones, Príncipe David. Tengo una familia que se preocupa por mí… ¡Oh, y todos estos animalitos del bosque que siempre están a mi lado!

Oh, perfecto. Todo un cliché. Como si no me sintiera lo suficientemente miserable todo el tiempo…

-¡Y lo más importante! He escuchado decir que a veces, una canción puede sanar el corazón…

Pude sentir como se acercaba hacia mí, básicamente acorralándome en mi asiento, mientras acercaba la pequeña ave que tenía en sus manos hacia mí, poniéndola cuidadosamente en mis manos.

-¿…y que puede ser mejor, que hacer feliz a aquellos que lo necesitan, Príncipe David? En especial aquellos que se sienten solos. Ya que, a veces, lo único que necesitas cuando estas solo es… algo de compañía, ¿No?

Hice un movimiento brusco, y la avecilla salió volando de mis manos, aterrizando, cuidadosamente, en tu hombro, antes de soltar un pequeño silbido.

Tus palabras hicieron eco en mi cabeza, posiblemente por lo ridículamente sencillas que eran, en teoría. Huh. Como si fuera tan fácil encontrar compañía cuando te encuentras solo. ¡Si fuera tan sencillo, no te encontrarías _solo_ en primer lugar! ¿O sí?

Aunque, aquí estaba yo, acompañado. No de la manera en la cual yo esperaba, y definitivamente no con _quien_ yo esperaba, pero…

¿Al menos ya no me encontraba solo, cierto?

Y, a decir verdad, no se sentía nada mal tener a alguien a tu lado, después de tanto tiempo.

Voltee a verte nuevamente, encontrándome con tu ingenua sonrisa, la cual solías esbozar cada vez que venía aquí a visitarte. Bueno, si _esto_ puede ser llamado 'visitar'.

Sin embargo, tu mirada decía algo más. Tus ojos negros tenían un diferente mensaje esta vez.

Y realmente _quería_ saber que era.

-Tú no me conoces, Ella… ¿Por qué te importa si me siento feliz o no?

-Has venido a verme cada día de las últimas dos semanas, Príncipe David… ¿Acaso eso no cuenta como 'conocer'?

-Nunca nos hemos hablado antes…

Razoné, con algo de desespero, mi ojos, sin embargo, sin poder ignorar el brillo de tu pálida piel, o tu sedosa cabellera azabache.

Tu me sonreíste, dulcemente.

-Pues, a veces no son necesarias las palabras…

-Oh, ¿Pero si las canciones?

No respondiste inmediatamente. La dulce sonrisa que tenías en tu rostro me decía claramente lo que ibas a responder, pero – solo para estar segura – decidiste hacerlo de todos modos.

Y por supuesto, no te bastaba con decirlo. Debías _cantarlo_.

-Pues, no _necesarias_ , pero… _¿Cuándo no es un buen momento para una canción, Príncipe David?_

Pude sentir como tomabas mi mano, levantándome – sorprendentemente, sin mucho esfuerzo – de mi asiento, llevándome contigo al suave, verde prado en medio de una extraña – y, de nuevo, posiblemente improvisada – danza, comenzando a cantar incomprensibles liricas al azar, mientras un buen numero de aves comenzaba a revolotear a tu alrededor, creando un extraño abanico de colores por todas partes…

A decir verdad, no comprendí mucho de lo que ocurrió después. Posiblemente por una clase de censura interna que elimina aquello demasiado bizarro como para entender completamente. Solo recuerdo tu canto angelical, tu inocente sonrisa, y como intentabas – sin buenos resultados – que me uniera a tu infantil, pero sorprendentemente encantador baile, así como las avecillas que volaban en sincronía a nuestro alrededor, dándole un ambiente aun mas surreal a todo lo que ocurría.

También recuerdo las miradas. Juzgándonos a ambos a cada momento…

No me importo esto último, sin embargo.

En lo absoluto.

Ya que, por alguna extraña razón…

Me sentí más feliz en ese pequeño, extraño momento, que pasamos juntos en ese aburrido parque, de lo que fui en mucho, mucho tiempo…

Y era estúpido desperdiciandolo pensando en como reaccionarían los demás, ¿No?


End file.
